Meeting The Parents
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Tyler goes to Australia to visit Troye and they also come out to their parents about their relationship.


Sometimes, travelling around was a pain in the butt. But, this time, Tyler was excited about travelling. This time was different. Tyler was travelling all the way to Australia for two weeks. One week was for Youtube and the other week was to spend time with his boyfriend. Tyler lived in LA so they didn't get to see each other as much. But, luckily, they were able to talk to each other over the internet. They had only been together for six months but their relationship was pretty strong and they were determined to make it work.

It was a Thursday evening when Tyler was just getting off the plane. He had finally landed in Australia after a long flight. Troye would be picking him up in a few minutes and Tyler couldn't wait to see him. It had only been a couple of weeks since he last saw him but he still missed him like crazy.

Tyler looked up and blinked a few times when a group of girls ran over to him.

"Hi Tyler! We love your videos so much!" One of the girls said. Tyler blinked a few times.

"Oh, hello." Tyler said. Tyler and Troye never told their subscribers that they were dating. Nobody knew. Not yet at least. They were taking baby steps. They were starting off with telling their parents and then they were going to tell their friends and then they were going to tell their subscribers. Luckily, everybody knew that they were gay so they didn't have to worry about that part. They weren't worried about the negative hate. They were already used to getting hate and they had learned to ignore it. "I didn't even tweet that I was going to be at the airport…" Tyler said as he looked at the girls. They giggled.

"Well…We knew that you were coming to Australia so we just came to the airport and hoped we'd catch you!" One of the girls said. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Well, alright then…I'm assuming y'all want pictures then?" Tyler asked.

"Yes!" The girls said excitedly. Tyler smiled and started taking pictures with the girls and chatted to them for a little while. Tyler almost completely forgot that he was at the airport and was about to see Troye.

Troye was finally just now walking into the airport. He bit his lip as he walked around for a few minutes and looked around for Tyler. Troye chuckled when he spotted Tyler with a couple of viewers. He stood there for a few minutes as he watched them before he finally snuck behind Tyler and scared him.

"Ah!" Tyler shrieked. He turned and gasped as soon as he saw Troye. Troye smiled. "Oh my God." Tyler wrapped his arms around Troye and hugged him. He didn't care if the viewers were watching them. It felt like Tyler hadn't seen Troye in ages even though it was only just a couple of weeks. Troye immediately hugged him back. They stood there for a few seconds, just hugging. Tyler finally pulled away from the hug. He bit his lip as he looked around at the girls that were still around them. "Oh, this is awkward." Tyler said.

"Are you guys dating?" One of the girls asked. Tyler and Troye looked at each other.

"Um…" Troye began to say. "We're just close friends." He said. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Oh…We'll still ship troyler!" Another girl said. Tyler laughed.

"Ship it as much as you want, girl." He said. Troye laughed.

10 minutes later; Tyler and Troye were finally able to leave after chatting to the girls and taking more pictures. They grabbed Tyler's luggage first and then they finally left the airport and went to Troye's car. Tyler sighed and looked over at Troye.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I pictured our reunion." He said. Troye looked back at him.

"I'm not sure if I should find it cute or creepy that those girls knew you were going to be at the airport." He said.

"Both." Tyler told him. Troye laughed. Tyler smiled. Troye reached over and kissed Tyler.

"I missed you, by the way." Troye whispered. Tyler looked at him.

"I know. I missed you too." He said. Troye smiled.

"So, are we going to mine then?" Troye asked. Tyler nodded.

"You're parents know I'm coming, right?" Tyler asked.

"Of course." Troye replied. "They just don't know that we're dating." He mumbled.

"We'll get to that." Tyler assured him. Troye smiled.

"Alright, let's head out." He said. He started the car and then they were off.

Tyler and Troye decided to stop to get food before they finally made it to Troye's house.

They were both extremely nervous but thankfully their parents knew that they were already gay so that made it a little them a little less nervous. Their parents did support them being gay. So they should support their relationship.

"Mum? Dad?" Troye called as he led the way into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Troye's mom, Laurelle, called back. Troye looked at Tyler. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Troye whispered. Tyler looked over at him.

"It's better to do it now than later." Tyler said. Troye nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this. Let's just get this over with." He said. He reached over and gently grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler smiled and held onto his hand. Troye led the way into the kitchen, where his mom and dad were at. His mom was cooking food while his dad was sitting at the bar. Troye quickly let go of Tyler's hand once they walked into the kitchen, before either of his parent's saw.

"Ah, Tyler! It's nice to see you around." Shaun, Troye's dad, said. Tyler smiled.

"Well, it's good to be around. It's been too long." He said. Shaun nodded.

"I assume we'll be stuck with you for a while then?" Laurelle joked.

"Rude!" Tyler whined. Troye laughed at him.

"Come on, mum! You know you love Tyler." Troye said. Tyler looked at him.

"Of course we do." She assured him. Tyler blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you say that because…There's something Tyler and I need to tell you." Troye said nervously.

"Are you going to tell us that troyler's real?" Shaun asked.

"Dad!" Troye yelled with shock. Tyler laughed. "Well, actually…Yes…" Troye began to say. He smiled.

"Aha! I knew it." Shaun said. Troye rolled his eyes.

"So, you two are dating?" Laurelle asked. Troye nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "We've only been dating a couple of months though. We didn't want to tell anybody at first but we talked it out and we decided that we don't want to hide like that anymore." Troye explained. Tyler nodded.

"Well, if you're going to date anybody…I'm glad you chose Tyler." Laurelle said. Troye smiled and looked at Tyler.

"Aw, he's blushing." Troye said. He reached over and pinched Tyler's cheek.

"Stop that!" Tyler smacked Troye's hands away. Troye laughed.

"You know we support you no matter who you date." Shaun said calmly. Troye and Tyler looked at him. "We support both of you being gay so we don't care who you date." Troye sighed in relief.

"See, Tyler, I told you we didn't have anything to worry about." Troye said.

"You said no such thing, you liar!" Tyler said. He pushed Troye playfully. Troye smiled innocently. Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes. Troye reached over and grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler held onto his hand again.

"Would it be okay if Tyler stayed at our house for a while?" Troye asked. "He's going to be in Australia for a couple weeks." Troye bit his lip.

"Of course, love. Tyler can stay in the guest bedroom." Laurelle said. Troye sighed in relief.

"Thanks mum!" Troye said. "We're going to go upstairs for a little bit…" Troye went to pull Tyler out of the bedroom but they both stopped when Laurelle called for them again. They both slowly walked back into the kitchen. Troye kept a hold of Tyler.

"Tyler…" Laurelle began to say. Tyler stared at her but didn't say anything. "You know I adore you with all my heart and soul…" Tyler nodded. "But if you hurt my baby boy then you will pay." She warned. Tyler's eyes went wide.

"Mum." Tyler groaned. "Can we go now? Dad? Do you want to throw in a threat?" Troye asked.

"No!" Tyler yelled. Troye laughed. "Troye's my best friend. I love him. I'd never hurt him. Not purposely anyways."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Laurelle said. She looked at Tyler and smiled. Tyler sighed in relief.

"Okay, we're going now." Troye said. He grabbed Tyler's arm and quickly pulled him out of the kitchen. "That wasn't embarrassing at all." Tyler laughed at him.

"At least they support us." He pointed out. Troye looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I figured they would. They adore you." Troye said. Tyler smiled.

"I'm adorable. I can't help it." Tyler said. Tyler laughed. Troye reached up and kissed Tyler. Tyler smiled and kissed him back. "Now we can sit back and relax for a couple of days." Troye said. "Come on! I'll give you a tour of the house." Tyler laughed as he followed Troye up the stairs.


End file.
